Nerd
|image = NG ep302-sc28 2599.jpg |caption = |season = 3 |episode = 2 |airdate = September 24, 2013 |writer = Kay Cannon |director = Fred Goss |previous = All In |next = Double Date }} is the 2nd episode of the third season of New Girl, the 51st episode overall. Synopsis When Jess desperately tries to fit in with a clique of "mean girl" teachers at her new school, she (mistakenly) turns to Nick for advice on how to deal with them. Meanwhile, an office party is anything but fun for Schmidt, and Winston plots revenge while cat-sitting for Daisy, whom he suspects is cheating on him. Plot The episode starts with Schmidt talking with Cece on the phone. He invites her to a party in her office and Cece says that she will be there after a photoshoot. Winston comes in and ask them if they know anything about cats, since Daisy is leaving him her cat. We then see Jess having trouble with her hair in the bathroom, and Nick is trying to help her. She then asks if she looks okay and he tell that he wants to "put it" on her. She then tells him that there are a group of popular teachers and she does not seem to be fitting in. Nick says that he will help her, and then Winston comes in again asking about cats and Jess tell him that Schmidt has a very nice story about cats. The next scene we see Nick and Schmidt on the elevator and Schmidt tells him that Nick seems very happy. Winston enters in the elevator and he tells them that he's going to Daisy's and is going to tell her that he wants to be her boyfriend. We then see Jess at school, in the teacher's lounge. The principal starts talking to the teachers about his jacuzzi, and Jess goes to talk to the popular teachers, and Nick comes in to the room and invites the teachers to the bar. We then see Schmidt accidentally invite Elizabeth to the office's party when he shows her his new office. Winston then tells Daisy that he want to be exclusive and she agrees, and her gives him the cat, but he finds out that she is seeing other men. Nick and Jess are in the bar and Jess start to be boring with her partners, and Nick tell Jess that she has to drink a lot because she is the nerd and the teachers are the popular kids. Jess got really drunk. In the Next morning Jess she has a horrible hangover and Schmidt, Winston and Nick wakes her up. Schmidt tell Nick that he has to protect Jess, not make her drunk, and Winston tells them that Daisy is dating other people and starts to cry. Schmidt goes to the Cece's session and tell her that they can't go to the party because is just for employees. Nick tells Winston to break up with Daisy and he thinks that the easier way to break up with her is killing her cat first. Jess become popular when the teachers think she's awesome and tell her that she is one of them. Winston tries to kill the cat, and nick doubts that is a good idea. Jess and the teachers think to break into the principal jacuzzi. Nick seems to be the only smart guy for the first time. Nick and Winston go to find Mr. Ferguson when he escapes. At the party Schmidt is with Elizabeth and then he see Cece coming into the room and he ask her what is she doing there and finds out that she quit her job and goes emotional. Winston finds the cat and tries to kill him but just can't. Schmidt fools Elizabeth and then she sees Cece and then makes Cece put an apron on. Jess is breaking into her boss's home with the teachers, but Jess jump to the house. Cece starts acting like a waitress. And Elizabeth but then Cece see Elizabeth and Cece asks if she works there and they buy it. Nick comes to the principal's home and jump to the house and Nick goes with Jess and tell her that they are a couple now so they're going to do stupid things together. The principal wakes up and ask them to come in the jacuzzi. Winston breaks up with Daisy and steal the cat from her. Schmidt feels guilty about Cece and Elizabeth. The popular teachers ask Jess out but she reject them for Nick. Cast Main *Zooey Deschanel as Jess Day *Jake Johnson as Nick Miller *Lamorne Morris as Winston Bishop *Max Greenfield as Schmidt *Hannah Simone as Cece Parekh Guest Starring *Dreama Walker as Molly *Merritt Wever as Elizabeth *Eva Amurri Martino as Beth *Curtis Armstrong as Dr. Foster *Mark Proksch as Dan *Brenda Song as Daisy *Angela Kinsey as Rose Co-Starring *Grace Holley as Hot Girl *Sergio Cilli as Director Recurring Themes * Schmidt dating two women and fooling them. Quotes *Winston: "Listen, my heart is a two-man bike, and I want you… in the rear." Notes & Trivia *Winston keeps the cat and the cat have a scene with Schmidt. Photos NewGirl-EP302_Jacooz2-Sc9_0112.jpg NewGirl-EP302_Jacooz2-Sc25_0215.jpg NewGirl-EP302_Jacooz2-Sc25_0278.jpg NewGirl-EP302_Jacooz2-Sc25_0416.jpg NG_ep302-sc1_5785.jpg NG_ep302-sc5_0400-1.jpg NG_ep302-sc5_0499.jpg NG_ep302-sc7_1610.jpg NG_ep302-sc13_1227.jpg NG_ep302-sc19_5013.jpg NG_ep302-sc20_0932.jpg NG_ep302-sc20_1080.jpg NG_ep302-sc20_1097.jpg NG_ep302-sc28_2599.jpg NG_ep302-sc29_2480.jpg NG_ep302-sc29_2488.jpg External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season Three